Yin & Yang: A Century of Healing
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A hardened woman of many skills with a simple yet complicated past, and a shielded heart. A clear-minded man of leadership with a hopeful yet dedicated future, and a semi-broken heart. The century entwined by two people.
1. Chapter 1

-In the Base of a Volcano in the Mid-Atlantic, late 1914, in the early morning-

Battle ensued between two teams, as a hot-air balloon floated up in the midst of fired shots from various machines of both teams, then a tall, slender pale-skinned woman was thrown off the balloon, screaming as her voice pierced the air, falling toward the ground floor. This woman is known as Lieutenant Helga Sinclair, a German American, of great skills. Flawless with only a beauty spot beneath her left eye, she prefers her silky blonde hair braided into a low ponytail, her piercing blue eyes, full red lips, able to either flatter or intimidate anyone. She wears a white tank top, muted green pants, black gloves, and brown boots.

A thud of weight hit the ground, never heard by either battling team, as Helga groaned harshly, noting her injuries. Her ankle broken, her ribs either broken or bruised, one of her wrists bruised, unbelieving that she was still alive. She looked up, huffed as she struggled to grab her flare gun out of the holster, and aimed it at the rising air balloon, and said, "Nothing personal.". She shot out, as she grimaced in pain with a slight grunt. Her arms gave out, and lying upon the ground.

She saw the balloon completely in flames from the flare, and sighed heavily as she knew she was dying from internal bleeding and broken bones. She muttered in German as she saw the balloon fall towards her, immediately knowing her death will be finalized by the fire and lava if there was any of it, " **At least he's gone. Christopher, I miss you so much. I will see you soon. Mother, Father, do not fall in depression over my death. The boys still needs you both. Goodbye, world.".**

Then her eyes widened as she saw something under the upcoming balloon, a glowing crystal blue opening almost like a door. If she would have words to describe it, she'd say that it looks like a oval which is glowing and that is not natural. The glowing door approached her, and almost immediately, Helga soundlessly shrieked as the door took her away, disappearing within a second as the balloon crashed to the ground completely, leaving the volcano to wake.

-A century later in another world, late 2014, in the west side of North America, in the middle of the night-

In a very small town called Kirkwood, in the state of California, rests a contemporary Californian Style Ranch House. A dark-skinned Polynesian-American man of 32 years, straight black hair, with almond-shaped chestnut brown eyes, wearing a light tan tank top with shorts. He's sleeping in his bed with his only companion, his own cat at the foot of the bed. His name is Pita Crestwood, and his cat is called Tod, because he nearly looks like his namesake, Tod the fox from one of Pita's favorite movies, as Tod the cat doesn't have the white tip on his tail.

A thunderous crash sounded through the night, piercing Pita's ears. He groaned lightly, awake and alert, thanks to his skills as the Deputy Sheriff he currently is. He muttered, "Raccoons in trashcans again.". He pulled back his covers, turned on his lamp, as he got his feet into his slippers, briefly waking Tod who meowed in annoyance. Pita smiled, "Go back to sleep, buddy. You don't want to mess with any raccoon, trust me.". Tod sniffed, then went back to sleep again. Pita sighed lightly as he headed out, heading to the kitchen where the back doors is. Turning on the lights for inside, and outside, he saw the trashcans standing still, and his brow furrowed in confusion, and he opened the door, walking out, as he grew more confused as he couldn't see any raccoons, or smell any trace of skunks as he knew skunks were attracted to garbage as well.

He saw a pale arm, and his eyes widened in surprise, and ran back inside to grab a flashlight, and went back outside, turning on the light, and as he got closer, he was able to see more and more beyond the pale arm. He was looking upon a 3-D live, yet unconscious Helga Sinclair, clothes intact. Pita exhaled, "Shit.". He leaned down, checked her for vitals, all the careful to not disturb her as he knew he would get either punched or something by a pissed off ex-mercenary, and Lieutenant.

Pita saw her shiver unconsciously from the cool air, and sighed softly, knowing that he have to get her in before the weather gets colder or worse, as he knew there's bound to be a storm in the new day. He slowly and carefully picked her up bride style, and walked back inside, with flicking the outside light off, and turning another light in the living room, he gently laid her on the couch with a pillow beneath her head.

Pita knew he couldn't go back to sleep, especially with the fact that Helga Sinclair is obviously very real, and lying on his couch. He only hoped that she will not freak out, yet he knew she will keep a leveled head when it comes to situations, but this is a big as hell situation, a 20th century woman in the 21st century. He sighed heavily, heading to the kitchen to stir up some hot chocolate, and maybe some coffee as well, hoping to make the situation better with some beverages once Helga wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

-30 minutes later- (Helga's P.O.V.)

I never felt this sore yet strangely I am completely fine. I could smell the faint scent of chocolate, and coffee as well, could hear my soft breathing, yet it's accompanied by another person, due to his quiet breathing through I could hear a slight sigh here and there. My skin could feel the rough yet soft fabric below me, and judged it to be one of these sofas as I was enclosed on one side.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a living room, noticing that lights was on, through I could see the enveloping of the night through windows. I was briefly confused to why I was back on the surface, when I suddenly remembered what happened in my last moments in the volcano, and exhaled a sigh. "Glad to see you awake. I was concerned there for a second when your breathing changed.". A slightly exotic yet smooth voice replied, confirming my suspicion that the person is a man. I looked over to take in the smiling stranger who has obviously taken me into his home, sitting in a cushioned chair, and I furrowed my brow slightly as the clothes seemed out of place yet it seems to suit him somehow, due to his skin tone, and his features.

I softly asked, "Where am I?". The man frowned slightly, with a thoughtful look as it is if he was trying to find the right words to explain my situation. He replied, "You're in America, specifically, in California.".

I nodded as my other suspicion was confirmed as well, as I am back on the surface. "And what is the date?". The man grimaced at that, and sighed lightly. with a glance at a wall clock. "December 7, and the year...is 2014.". I widened my eyes at that, as I realized I have passed 100 years of time, and I am still young. How is that possible?

"How did I get here?". I spoke desperately. The man frowned further at that, "I'm afraid I have no idea, but you're impossibly young, plus you're a woman I know from history, thanks to your army experience. I am the Deputy Sheriff of my town, and the name is Pita, Pita Crestwood. Your name is Helga Sinclair, correct?".

I smiled, "Lieutenant Helga Sinclair at your service. Nice to meet you, Mr. Crestwood.". Mr. Crestwood chuckled, "In this century, we call people by first name. You can call me Pita.". I nodded, and glanced to see two cups on a tabletop, and Pita noticed, smiled, picked up one of the cups, spoke, "I knew people of your expertise depends on coffee, so I figured you could use a drink. It's decaf.". He moved the cup of coffee towards me as I slowly got up upright, still resting my back upon the cushions behind me, and received it.

I raised a eyebrow as I drank it, the flavor pungent yet a bit strong, and replied, "Very good.". Pita only nodded and drank his cup of chocolate as I smelt the scent wafting from it. A meow met my ears, and I looked over to see a red-pelted cat almost looking like a fox climbing down the stairs.

"Ah, that would be Tod, my companion and pet. Hey, buddy, did the smells wake you up?". Pita smiled as the aforementioned Tod got closer, silent with a sniff here and there, and leaped into Pita's chair, mewed loudly in a demanding tone. Pita chuckled sheepishly, and grabbed a bowl of cream or milk from another tabletop, and placed it before Tod's mouth, "Only the best cream for you, Tod.". Tod went to lick it up as the bowl held up with Pita's left hand, and within his right hand, Pita kept sipping from his cup.

"I suspect that I will be awake all morning as the shock hasn't fully settled in yet.". I responded, and Pita smiled, "All the better as today is my day off for it's a Sunday. I shall help you, ma'am.".

I smirked, "Just call me Helga.". Pita chuckled, "Barely 15 minutes since you woke up, and you are settling in fairly well.". I held up my cup, and nodded as my thoughts about this situation filtered through my mind. _In a house, in a different century, a different time, the technologies must be very developed by now. I can see that Crestwell is a clear-minded person, not like that traitor. At least, I will have help with everything yet I knew he will respect my privacy._


	3. Chapter 3

-Almost a week later in the afternoon-(Pita's P.O.V.)

I sighed heavily, shaking my head awake as I was exhausted from a particular dangerous situation, hanging my hat and suit up, relieved to feel the air hitting my arms as I now stood in a sky blue t-shirt, and my navy blue pants, and black shoes.

I called out, "Helga, I'm home!". A answer reached me, "In the living room!". I walked to the pocket door, smiled wryly as I saw Helga punching and kicking the air, convincing me that she was exercising her skilled fighting style, and I saw the TV on, on the news channel. I saw Tod come in through the cat door in one of the outdoor doors behind Helga, meowing once he saw me.

I chuckled, "Hey, buddy. Did you keep Helga company?". as I took a seat upon my favorite chair. Helga slowly stopped, smirking as she grabbed a towel nearby, "He kept me company most of the time, but he was distracted by a bird a while ago, and went out, presumably patrolling his borders.". She cleaned her face, as I nodded with a smile. My hand instinctively rubbed Tod's ears once he got closer, purring in delight.

"Nice job stopping the bush fire, Pita.". Helga complimented. "Oh, it wasn't me much. It was the firefighters that stopped it.". I responded, as there was a bush fire situation that lasted through yesterday and today, and I only assisted with the evacuation of many people as the mayor thought that the bush fire could have been threatening people's homes, and helped with soiling the fire from a elevated ravine and a scooper machine.

Helga chuckled, "Neither way, I thought you must have been exhausted, so I got one of your leftovers out for you.". I smiled bigger at that, and replied, "Thanks, Helga. Oh, and I forget to mention, there is a market tomorrow. I usually go there for groceries and knickknacks if I find any. Could you like to join me?".

A hum of consideration from Helga as she thought of my offer, and asked, "Do you think I am ready to venture out there?".

"Helga, I asked around if anybody saw anything strange in the middle of the night, and nobody did. It must have been only coincidence that I heard something in sync with your arrival. Plus if you're more relaxed and in different clothes, anybody couldn't recognize you, and if somebody could, like me, they could think that you were a relative or the same thing I knew about.". I raised a eyebrow, with a calm smile.

Helga stiffly nodded, "I figured about the same, otherwise people could have talked on the news. Are we going casual?".

I smiled, "Yep, we are. (chuckles) Now, I gotta eat my food, and you..could use a shower.". Helga playfully rolled her eyes, and left the living room, with her hand petting upon Tod's back, and whistled a tune I couldn't recognize as she distanced herself from me. I got up, and with a indignant meow from Tod, and I glanced at my watch, and chuckled, "I swear you always got perfect timing when it comes to your meals, Tod.".

I checked the microwave, and smiled as one of my leftovers is ready to be cooked in there, and I timed the microwave, started it up. I leaned down into the counter doors below me, and opened it to grab one of the wet food containers. I hummed one of my favorite tunes as I grabbed Tod's bowl from the floor, and flipped the wet food into the bowl, and brought it down to a sitting Tod with a twitching tail which always amused me. Tod mewed once before he started eating, and soon enough, the microwave beeped out to signify that it has finished.

I brought it out with a couple of mitts, and placed it on the peninsula island, grabbed a fork out of a drawer, and took a seat upon one of the stools. The house soon echoed with Helga's singing voice, in German. It's one of the more powerful songs that I could tell, yet I was amazed at how she does it, beautiful yet mysterious, just like her. _She's very much ready for my world. I only hope that she would love it as I do._


	4. Chapter 4

-The next day- (Helga's P.O.V.)

Pita smiled, "Come on, Helga! I gotta show you the best stand ever in this market!". I chuckled in amusement, "It better be good.". I was wearing a light purple sweatshirt, blue pants, and my beloved boots. Pita was wearing a light blue khakis jacket over a medium green sleeved shirt, with his black pants and shoes. Pita laughed, "Oh, it's one of my favorite food stands, which contains my most favorite food ever!".

"Which is?". I asked curiously as he led me through so many stands, so many people, so many colors, that I couldn't keep up to note everything that might be of threat towards me yet I have the feeling that this town is safe and well, as I saw Pita being greeted quite happily so often.

Pita grinned, "It is not one you heard of back in Germany, but you'll love it just the same. We call it 'Fried Shrimp'.". We approached his said stand, and he nodded to one of the tables, and I smiled, walking on as I took my seat to wait for Pita as there's a bit of line before Pita makes it in front. Every person we had encountered this morning, I had introduced myself as a friend of Pita's, and that I was looking for help with my life. We were careful not to speak of everything that led me here.

"Hello, you must be Helga Katrina I have heard that my mother spoke about.". a polite female voice spoke, and I looked over to see a woman close to my age, platinum blonde hair, with teal-ish green eyes, wearing a pink sweater, with white pants, and heels. I don't know why, yet her smile seems a bit creepy.

I nodded politely, "Yes, I am her. May I know your name?".

She smiled bigger at that, growing a bit creepier which got me wary of her, "Oh, Rosalind Kherpe, but you can call me Rosa. Everybody does.". I nodded in understanding, and I asked, "Pardon me, but your mother seems to know Pita. I suppose you're one of his friends?".

"Friends, oh yes, I'd like to think so. Yet I am so surprised to see him smiling after what happened a while ago.". Kherpe said in happiness yet curiosity. I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by Pita smiling? He has been pleasant company once I came to town.".

A tsk escaped Kherpe's lips, "I am shocked that you haven't heard of it, but I suppose it makes sense since you're new and all. You see, Pita was married once upon a time, but that's the thing. You see, the woman Pita was in love with, she bedded lots of men in a boarding house back in the city, my, my, it was a shock to hear once that our dear deputy sheriff would marry a woman like that. I was especially devastated as I was to confess to Pita that I have harbored a crush on him, but alas, I was too late.

Then Pita found her in the backyard one day, a knife in her stomach, having committed suicide. Oh, Pita was upset and heartbroken. Over time, it got better and he buried himself into his work, yet I heard that he still visits his late wife's gravestone every night after work. So, I thought I must warn you about that, and I am concerned Pita would overreact if someone was replacing his wife. So, good luck, Helga Katrina.". She spoke longingly then she left the premises of the tables towards the market shops. Myself, I was confused yet horrified to know that Pita has gone through so much, yet having a wife who cheated on him.

I shook my head no, as I could find out about Pita's side of things as Kherpe unnerved me much. Gratefully and quickly, I hid my worries and thoughts as Pita returned with his food, a bowl for me to try as well. _I will ask tonight._

 _-_ Later that night-

I enjoyed the market very well, yet my thoughts couldn't stop running about Pita's past, if anything Kherpe said was true. I unpacked a ton of new clothes Pita bought for me from the paper bag, putting them into the amazing laundry machine, and turning it on, hearing the comforting loud noise, and I headed down the hall into the living room, smiling as I saw my communal cup resting upon the table. I noticed Pita sitting in his usual chair.

I picked up my cup, the smell of coffee calming me down slightly yet I kept thinking. "You're brooding, Helga.". spoke Pita curiously. "Penny for your thoughts?".

I sighed lightly, "Someone approached me this morning at the market when you were getting the fried shrimp.".

"Who was it?". Pita asked. I replied, "Rosalind Kherpe.". Pita's face changed from a curious, calm look into a disgusted, angry look. "You shouldn't speak to her, not ever. She has been a stalker, and she is worse than you think. What did she tell you about me?".

I exhaled as I knew I had to obey his question. "She told me about your late wife, just the basics of how you knew her, and how you lost her.". Pita wrinkled his nose like he smelled something rank.

"She was in a bad situation, she didn't have any choice. She used to have a choice when her brother was alive, but she was in hell every day in that bullshit building, lost in a sea of people. I first saw her in a grocery store, hiding behind her clothes, yet I saw the signs, and when she locked eyes with me, I knew. She was in trouble and I had to do something. She didn't kill herself. I knew her too well, and she was murdered.". Pita looked pained yet angry-sad.

He held up a finger to say that I wait a minute, and I nodded, and he left, headed up the stairs, barely heard his footsteps as I waited. He came back down, holding a picture, and he looked reluctant yet thoughtful.

"Careful, Helga.". He said softly. I smiled gently as I received it from him, "No worries, Pita. You care for this picture endearingly.". I looked down to see a albino-skinned Caucasian woman of early 20s, with mocha brown hair, and sparkling sky blue eyes, in a lovely emerald green dress with a warm peach yellow wrap. She was smiling widely as like she's laughing in delight. Above her, I thought I saw lights, like fireworks.

"She looks lovely.". I complimented before I looked up to Pita who smiled bitter-sweetly. "That was the happiest day of her life next to being rescued from 'Hell'. Her name was Leana.". I smiled, "She must have been a fantastic woman.".

Pita chuckled, "Oh, she was.". _I wonder if she would have liked me as well, if she was still alive._


	5. Chapter 5

-Still the same night- (Pita's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I sat upon my chair, "Leana was emotionally alone, for she had lost her brother quite a while ago before I first saw her when I visited the city. Sure, she had the other women to keep her company when she was not 'working'. I was heartbroken when I became acquainted with her, she was so timid yet she was somehow brave to talk to me when we met. She had a dear friend who encouraged her to escape with me when I followed the car, and found 'Hell' ".

Taking a breath as I drank my hot chocolate for a moment, glancing at Helga's look of curiosity, and I could see her brain clicking, figuratively. I spoke again, "Leana came to be my roommate when we escaped, and got here into town. She was actually like you a bit, she couldn't give up when she knew that she didn't want to disappoint me, and so, she had a incredible transformation, from this timid, shy, sort of brave lady into a spunky, happy, and curious woman. She became loved by the town, although I think Kherpe and a couple of others were disgusted.".

I chuckled then at a upcoming memory from my past, "She actually bought Tod for me, and I named him myself. She said she thought I could appreciate some sort of company when she would go shopping or such. That picture was two years ago on the Fourth of July. She was overjoyed when I proposed to her after the fireworks had finished for the night. We got married a few months after that. She was concerned about not being able to have children as she was 'used' back in Hell. Either way, we lived a plentiful, peaceful life, until that day.".

"I could never thought that I would lose her as she was happy, kissing me goodbye as I went off to work, then when I returned, Tod was crying, actually crying for help, and I called for her until I came into the backyard. Her beautiful blue eyes lost their shine, saying that she's gone. I refused to believe that she was dead until I heard sirens. I never realized that I screamed her name when I lost myself in tears and pain.".

"Then I received a shock once I was called to the autopsy a few hours later. Leana was pregnant, barely three weeks along. She was going to tell me that night, but fate came and changed everything that day.". I exhaled as I closed my eyes in pain as I thought of the child that could never be alive. It was too early to tell if it was going male or female. A regretful sigh answered me, and I opened them to see Helga in surprised pain.

"I'm so sorry, Pita.". She said softly. I nodded with a sad smile. "I admit I have moved on physically, but emotionally, it still hurts so much. And to rub everything in the wound, that Kherpe keeps stalking me, even when I put a restraining order on her a while ago.".

Helga looked pissed off at the mention of Kherpe, and actually snarled, "Did she bother Leana too as well?". I blinked at her fierce anger, and nodded, "Too often to count.".

She then took deep breaths, "I apologize for that outburst. You have became a dear friend. Do you think your wife would have liked me?".

I smiled bigger, "Actually, when I told her of my research into becoming a officer, she came to know you in a recording of your story, and she picked you as her role model. She dreamed of meeting you and yourself teaching her how to fight like you. She would have liked you for sure.".

Helga chuckled at that, "I could never thought I'd be a role model to any woman, but Leana would have been so much more than you have described her. I only wish that she would be still alive, and she would have said something by now.".

I nodded, then a idea came to me. "Maybe I can speak for her.". Helga raised a eyebrow, "Pardon?". I elaborated further, "You can teach me how to fight like you in honor of my late wife, and I can commit for her, and for you as well, if you'll be my teacher.". Helga put on a thoughtful look, and did that thing, her finger on her chin with her head tilting to the side. I waited some moments, then I saw Helga smile craftily.

"If I teach you how to fight like me, you need to do a favor for me.". Helga spoke slowly. I sighed, "Shoot, what's the favor?". Helga smirked, "You buy donuts for me every morning before you go off to work.".

I smiled at her, realizing that I could just sacrifice just a few minutes of talking for donuts, that she began to love them since I introduced her to the bakery this morning before the market opened. "Deal.". I concluded to Helga who smiled a thankful grin. I yawned slightly, and Helga smiled, "We quite had a long day.".

I chuckled, "Indeed.". I rubbed Tod's ears as he was resting upon the rocker chair next to me, and he sniffed, blearily looking over at me, "Wanna sleep on the bed, buddy?". He snorted and went back to sleep.

A short giggle from Helga, "No wonder why Leana picked him for you.". I laughed softly at that. We then dropped our cups into the dishwasher once we rinsed them out, and climbed the short steps into the bedrooms' hallway. Helga went for her bedroom, and before she even opened the door, she looked at me.

"What could you have named the kid?". she asked curiously in a reverend whisper. I sadly smiled, "We spoke about that if the possibility came up. Leana wanted to name the child after you if it was a girl.". A exhale of surprise from Helga, and asked, "And for the boy?".

I chuckled, "Amanaki. Common nicknames for it are 'Ami' or 'Naki'. It means hope. Leana was preferable toward names that means hope because I gave her hope.". Helga nodded, "It quite makes sense.". Her eyebrows furrowed in concern, "You have said that she was murdered. Did you have any leads?".

I sighed heavily, shook my head sadly, "Afraid not. The knife was wiped clean of fingerprints, as if the person was wearing gloves or something, and no one heard anything, no voices, nothing. Yet I have a idea, but I don't have the evidence to prove it.". Helga then frowned, "Neither the murderer knew you could get on into him or her if there was anything of suspect on Leana's body, or that he or she didn't want you to find out about why and how he or she wanted Leana alone.".

I nodded, "That's about what I figured too. Thank you for listening, Helga. My soul feels a bit lighter and cleaner.". Helga smiled a small smile, "Of course, Pita, good night.". She opened her door and headed in as she closed it. I padded on, to my room, opening the door, leaving it a crick open in case if Tod wants to come in, and went to bed once I changed into pjs. A last thought came through my mind before I went into dreamland. _I hope you didn't mind about me disclosing everything about you, Leana, honey._


	6. Chapter 6

-2 days later- (Helga's P.O.V.)

I ran into the grooming shop, panting slightly. I saw Hannah at the front as I met her yesterday on her day off, and found that she was a employee of the shop that Tod usually goes every month to be bathed and slightly shaved. A woman pushed me as the nest door opened, and I was miffed, then shocked as I recognized the woman, it was Kherpe.

I furrowed my brows as I cantered forward, "Hannah, is Tod okay?". Kherpe snorted, "Why are you asking for the stupid cat? My dog deserves to be first treated.".

Hannah looked professional as she started to speak yet I saw quite a bit of annoyed frustration in her eyes when she heard Kherpe. I immediately knew that she is on my side yet she wanted to stay with her job and not get fired today. "Helga, don't worry, Tod is fine. He's just excited today which is unusual to us until we found why. Miss Kherpe, your dog, Mr. Kibble, is not hurt at all, he's just more peppy today since he met Tod.".

"What, did my Kibble get scratched by that mangy cat?!". Kherpe shrieked. Hannah bit her lip like she wanted to scream, as I shot back to Kherpe, "Tod is not mangy, plus he is Pita's cat, Tod is very behaved.".

Hannah then responded, "The boys are quite behaving well, yet they are unusually peppy and playing with each other, and no, they are not threatening each other, just dominating each other for rank.". Kherpe then asked, "Then what is the problem?".

"That's the thing, the boys are not separating from each other, and if we try to take them apart, they kick, scream, screech, bark until they are back together, then no noise.". Hannah concluded, giving us hints. I blinked, then gasped as I remembered a lecture from Pita last week when I saw a episode that had a couple of men who's married to each other. Pita said they were gay which means guy to guy in relationships.

I spoke, "Are they gay?". A gasp came from Kherpe as Hannah nodded affirmatively. Kherpe then snapped out, "If that dog is gay, he is not mine at all. Gay is disgusting! I won't pay the bill for that dog. Good bye!". She left with a swoop of her long pink shawl, her legs briefly showing her white pants as she left the shop, slapping the door.

Hannah sighed, "Well, at least Kherpe won't be coming for quite a while if I say myself.". I nodded to agree with her. I asked, "Are they both bathed, at least?".

A smile adorned her face, and she took out her phone, and tapped it for a moment, and turned it for me to see, and in the picture, I see Tod somehow still for his bath as I saw a dog next to him, smiling as he licked Tod's cheek, his breed looking like a hybrid of Coonhound and Bloodhound and Beagle. I didn't know why, but he reminds me of another dog I saw in recordings, known as 'movies'. I also saw my present in the movie that changed ultimately my outlook on 'him'.

I looked up and smiled reassuringly, "I'll have the boys back, please.". Hannah nodded, and asked, "I hope you are changing the name of the dog. He seems to hate that name, so we called him 'Buddy' as he is practically a dear friend of ours.".

I smirked, "Don't worry, I have the perfect name. And I'll pay both bills, Hannah.". She nodded, and left the table to tell the other employees and boss behind. I couldn't wait to see the look on Pita when he comes home not to two occupants, but three occupants in the house. _This is going to be good._


	7. Chapter 7

(Pita's P.O.V.)

I grunted slightly as I stretched my arms after I hung up my suit and hat. "I'm home!". I waited a moment then I heard Helga call out, "In the backyard!". I walked on, grew curious when I heard a weak yip accompanied by a bark. I looked outside to see Helga sitting upon her favorite outdoor seat which was the hanging hammock chair, smiling at her joyful face, a teal tank top over brownish tan breeze pants. I saw Tod yipping and meowing as he was in a playful stance, bowing. I'd never imagine seeing Tod so, so playful. Sure, he can be energetic oftentimes, but he was never playful that I could see until now.

A bark sounded out, and from the corner around the side of the yard, came a dog that I'd recognize anytime. "Why is Kibbles doing here?". I murmured to Helga when I got closer. She looked at me, half smiled, half smirked. "He has a different name now, and Kherpe disowned him when we found out this morning after being called.".

I glanced at Tod swatting playfully at the laying dog, showing his underbelly, his ears flapping out. I spoke, "Give me the blunt word.". Helga chuckled, "They are gay.". I widened my eyes, gaping in surprise, and blinked. "Well, Leana would have said something about this, and she'd be happy to see that our guest dog is finally having a happy ending.".

"No, happy beginnings. His name is Copper.". Helga concluded. I grinned, looking at the couple; unique yet different. Some people could be disgusted at seeing a cat and a dog together as becomingly mates, but not me, or Helga. It's amazing that she has went through so much, yet she literally lives for this century, than back in the 20th century that I could figure.

-A month later- (Helga's P.O.V.)

I sighed heavily as I finished a paper for one of my online classes, closing down the computer, still unbelieving in the fact that you can go to college without leaving home almost all the time. I was delighted to know that women are equal even more to men in this century, and I am happy to know I am having a easier time with the college fee, for Pita has done me quite a favor, and got me papers that said that I was in the military as a spy-mercenary.

I was going for criminology which is a amazing category all by itself. I knew I can excel in that, and Pita knew that as well, so he was happy to support me. I got up, wearing my usual casual clothes through I had my hair into the familiar braid I liked. Pita was walking Copper while Tod was somewhere lounging, probably on the couch again.

I grabbed a cup, rang up some coffee from the coffee machine, sipping as my exhaustion is going away slowly. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I checked the door hole, and scoffed lightly as Kherpe was outside, and I then remembered the voice recorder hidden inside a lampshade as I had the feeling that Kherpe will be over here one day or another. I clicked it on quickly, then opened the door, "What brings you here, Kherpe?".

"What, I couldn't be of some company, Helga?". Kherpe smiled politely with a smile. I sighed, "Would you care for some coffee?" as I gestured for her to come in. I can only hope that Tod won't disturb us, knowing that Kherpe will insult him. _I know Pita told me to stay away from Kherpe, but how would I, when she invited herself into the house, plus I knew she will tell everybody if I refused to let her in. At least Pita is away, busy to check for traps in the forest as he heard that there were some unlicensed hunters trespassing into the forest. Please, do not let Kherpe stay long otherwise I won't tolerate her, I hope._


	8. Chapter 8

(No P.O.V.)

Inside a ranch house, voices raised in anger and frustration echoed, one silky yet sarcastic voice as the older female while the younger female screamed from her own shrilly, soft voice. The neighbors both heard nothing and everything, for they saw Kherpe approach the ranch, the short conversation at the door, yet they didn't hear what was on the inside of the house until the patio doors crashed open.

A catfight was ensued furiously as nails, hands, arms, legs, feet, and even teeth was seen in the dust, then a body came out, grunting in pain as like it has been kicked by a boot or shoe. Helga was the culprit, smirking, "You have underestimated me, Kherpe. I am more than you think, and Pita knows it.".

Kherpe snapped, "Does he? I have known him longer than you did, Katrina!". Helga snorted lightly, "You must leave otherwise your face will have a mark from my fist, you don't want that, do you?".

Kherpe panted heavily as she tried to get up, stumbling, "I won't let you humiliate me. Pita belongs to me, not you, bitch!". Helga's sky blue eyes hardened, glinting like ice, and grinned, "You shall regret this, Kherpe.". She jumped, brawling into Kherpe, causing the duo to fall into the side pond of the backyard, the water masking the struggle of battle between the women, fighting for one man. One desperate to have Pita forever and the loyalty of the town behind her, while another protective of Pita, and vigorous for a friend that could never be.

Helga surfaced, panting as her braid swatted here and there, dripping water continuously like the rest of her hair, and her clothes completely soaked to the skin. She was catching her second wind of breath when Kherpe surfaced, angry as she grabbed one of Helga's boots, drew back, and punching as hard as she could. Helga reimbursed her kicks and punches as they went back in, crashing into the pond once more, the water thunderous and splashing into the turf grass beyond.

Having enough of the water, Kherpe surfaced, furiously clutching the grass as she breathed out for fresh air. She then widened her eyes, realizing that she succeeded, as she remembered that she gave a particularly hard punch into the throat of Helga, and she looked back, looking for any trace of a hopefully dead Helga, but she got confused to see no trace, no body, almost no clothes at all, only finding the scrunchie that held Helga's braid. She immediately begun to think of a plan that would save her yet dispose of Helga easily, even if she's gone somehow. Then a idea struck her. She immediately left the premises, unlocked the gate, and locked it back to normal, leaving carefully and quietly as she knew that the neighbors are sometimes noisy, thanks to the town being small.

Little did Kherpe know, is that Helga is still alive. In the deep side of the pond, after the punch, Helga was struggling for breath as knowing that the throat was a vulnerable area, thanks to her experience in the military, and 'him'. She then saw something that terrified her yet still amazed her, for it was the glowing blue door coming closer and closer. With her becoming unconscious from lack of air, and the injury to her throat, plus bruises and cuts, she immediately disappeared by a nanosecond inside the blue door, and is hypothetically dead to this world, yet she will be transported back to her own time, and world, alive yet injured.


	9. Chapter 9

(Pita's P.O.V.) - The next day

I sighed heavily as the town heard of Helga's disappearing. There were some who thought that she had simply run away, but I knew the truth. She long since has told me about the door that brought her here, and I knew she has been taken back to her own century, yet I prayed for her to come back, as she seemed to truly belong here instead of the judgmental world back in the 20th century.

I was sitting upon my chair, noticing that the pair of pets, Tod and Copper was distraught yet they were curious about something as I saw their ears perking up. Copper began sniffing around the living room, with Tod following him with a meow here and there. Suddenly Copper stopped at the couch lamp post, and he barked softly, which earned Tod to jump into Copper's back, and walking up to his head. Tod then put his front paws on the lamp post, standing up upon Copper's head, and he meowed loudly as he pat out with one paw, a claw catching one of the strings of the pull lighter. He pulled it, and the lamp turned on, showing a sudden strange shadow I had never seen before.

With my brow furrowed in confusion yet curiosity, I got up from my chair, and walked to the pair, smiled as I pet them, and with Tod still on Copper's back, the pair went off, probably heading for a snuggle/nuzzle fest on my bed. I leaned down, looked up as my hand reached the object, my eyes recognizing it as a old voice recorder. Helga must have brought it in the marketplace or something, yet I don't know why she chose it.

I clicked the reverse as I saw it had something recorded, and it went back to the time it was turned on, presumably by Helga. I clicked play, and there were distinct voices and footsteps. They got closer as I immediately recognized Helga's voice, and frowned as I recognized Kherpe's voice.

 ** _"So, dear Helga, where's Pita?". Kherpe asked. Helga answered, "Walking Copper.". A discernible snort from Kherpe, "Pita shouldn't take in a freak like that dog.". Helga spat, with a slight growl in her voice, "Pita understands more than you do, thanks to Leana."._**

 ** _A sigh from Kherpe, "Does he still mope about that woman? It's not healthy for him. He should move on, get settled down with a polite and well-meaning woman.". Helga retorted softly, "Like you, Kherpe?". A chuckle, "But of course. Look at me, I am healthy, wealthy, polite, and all- good around.". Kherpe answered._**

 ** _A laugh from Helga. Kherpe sharply asked, "What's so funny?". Helga chuckled sarcastically, "Pita wouldn't go out with you if you were the last woman on Earth. Plus, I am sure Leana wants him to date someone better than you."._**

 ** _"How could you know about that woman's opinion?". Kherpe growled literally. A sound of humming from Helga, "Because it's in my gut, plus I trust and respect Pita with all my life. You never gave Pita respect, only your stupidity and annoying voice."._**

 ** _Kherpe snapped angrily, "How dare you, bitch! You are worse than that whore of a woman.". Helga gritted her teeth, "Think slowly, Kherpe, before you insult any further about Leana.". A scoff came from Kherpe, "Why do you even care for her, anyway?"._**

 ** _"I may haven't met her, but I care for her as she was the wife of my dear best friend I could have ever known. Leana would be a certainly good friend to me if she came to know me.". Helga softly answered like she was very thoughtful that moment._**

 ** _A bitter laugh from Kherpe, "Ohh, this is too rich. You have the hots for Pita, bad move as I warned you that day, remember?". Helga retorted, "Pita doesn't deserve to be hitched to a horrible woman like you, yet I would imagine himself being happy to marry his best friend. Who wouldn't? He's funny, brave, thoughtful, playful, and about the most honorable man I ever came to know in all my life, and that's saying something, Kherpe."._**

 ** _Kherpe snarled, "You're just like that awful woman who stole Pita from me. I couldn't imagine the past being repeated, but who cares? I am going to kill you, just like her."._**

 ** _"You what?!". Helga growled loudly. Kherpe laughed evilly, "Oh, how she screamed for me to stop. I knew I was free from her as she was a demon from hell, stealing Pita under me."._**

 ** _"How could you?! You killed a innocent woman, and a pregnant one at that as well!". Helga shouted angrily. Silence for a moment, and then a snarl from Helga, "You took away a family from Pita, and for that, you deserve punishment!'. A crash came out with a pained scream from Kherpe, and grunts of agitation from Helga, then I heard doors crash open._** I clicked stop, and exhaled a long breath I didn't realize that I was holding, and thoughts bombed inside my mind, from Kherpe, Leana's death, the surroundings of that day, and yesterday, and finally Helga. I remembered her basic confession that she came to love me for who I am, and I exhaled once more as I remembered fond days where Helga would teach me to fight like her, laugh sarcastically when I told a joke, her rare, beautiful smile when she came to like my compliments about her in her scenes in the movie, and how her eyes light up when she would literally inhale a donut, and her unique way when she thinks up a idea or plan. _I really care for Helga, and I..love her for who she was and is. Leana would have given her blessing and more, that much I knew, thanks to our time spent, through brief. Helga, wherever you are, on the surface, or in Atlantis, be safe and well. Please come back._


	10. Chapter 10

-The same day, yet in 1915, under the Atlantic Sea, underground in the city of Atlantis-

(Helga's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly as I woke up in a room that has lanterns which contained fireflies. The walls are whitewashed pale tan, the fabrics all around are vibrant colors, through the most popular are light blue and cream, and there are open-air windows. _In Atlantis, once again. Who found me and bought me here?_ For some reason somehow, I had my old clothes back on myself through they're pretty worn down, it's like I was just found in time before the volcano erupted, yet the bruises are new, as I knew the shape of them. Pita and Kherpe are real, it was not a dream or a vision.

Footsteps reached my ears and I turned around to see one of the doors open, a Atlantean man looking inside to check if I had woken up, determining by his curious yet polite facade. I nodded slightly as he saw me, and he smiled stiffly as he fully came in. He has his torso half-covered in a toga of dark blue and silver cream, his dark skin tattooed. On his chin, under his lips are a blunt upside down fork, the line from the lips, forming into three lines jutted into the chin. And on his right shoulder is a hook shape, like Kida's spear. His white hair is a spiky Mohawk with the sides tucked into a ponytail. Determining by his tattoos and posture, I figured that he is a hunter or a scout.

"Have you slept well?". He asked softly yet his voice feels like it can fill a room all by itself. I spoke firmly, "I have. I presume you have bought me here?". He nodded, replied, "I have. I healed your cuts yet your injuries had to be healed by our medicine woman. I am afraid you'll have to bear these bruises quite for a bit. I am called Nilumansia. My nickname is 'Nilu'.".

I nodded in understanding, "Do I suspect that the Princess wants to see me now?". Nilu frowned slightly, "The queen Kidagakash has ordered it so that you must obey once you have awaken. She and King Milo thought that you were dead.".

A sigh escaped my lips, "I survived because of fortune. And for my past injuries and bruises when you found me, I had lost a battle with a rather pissed off creature.".

Nilu immediately perked up, alert as his eyes widened, "Could you describe the beast?". I blinked, tried to think of something I had researched about Atlantis back in the 21st century, and then found it. "It looked like a mix of a bat and a reptile, maybe crocodile. It was big as one of your machines you flew in during the battle in the volcano, and numerous teeth.".

Nilu exhaled, "Ah, that was a Osnibros.. They are vicious hunters, yet their meat is excellent. Through what is a crocodile?".

I smirked, "Crocodiles are huge reptiles with teeth, low to the ground when on earth, yet very excellent swimmers in the water.". He nodded, and gestured for me to get up and follow him. I did what he has gestured, and we headed out of the room, out into a hallway. I figured I was in the palace itself, as I only saw the throne room. I murmured, "Never thought that Thatch would be king.".

Nilu smiled wryly, "He has done so much for our queen and our city, he has stayed behind to rebuild Atlantis as it should be centuries ago. King Milo has become the partner of Queen Kidagakash, yet they are awaiting to be married soon.".

I chuckled, "Figures since they're a match for each other. It was obvious for me as it was for the others in my group.". Nilu laughed a bit at that, "Teeg. I believe you are the woman called Helga Sinclair, are you not?".

"I am she.". I answered firmly. We soon made it to a couple of doors as the hallway was long. Nilu knocked on it, "Your Majesties, Helga Sinclair is awake and here with me.".

"Send her in.". announced Kida clearly behind the door, and Nilu opened one of the doors, gave me a small smile and whispered, "Fortune to you, Helga.". I smiled at him, returned the saying, "Fortune to you, Nilumansia.". I hoped I said it right, and Nilu smiled brightly, and I knew I said it properly to the last letter. I then came in, seeing the Princess and Thatch sitting respectively upon chairs of some kind, which I suspected as the sitting/living room in one of their rooms as they aren't married yet, plus the single bed was a clue as well. I saw Thatch in his now-present Atlantean clothes, yet the tattoo on his left shoulder is not yet there, and I suspected that he will earn it on the wedding day. Kida was watching me warily with curiosity in her eyes, with Thatch seeming nervously optimistic with baited breath. _I pray that they will listen to me as I have grown to respect them. Thatch will be easier, yet the Princess, no, Queen will be harder as I bought about her father's death, and the near-death of her city. I wonder if the Crystal will see this meeting as it clearly has a consciousness of its own through their crystals. I hope I can go back home to Pita._


	11. Chapter 11

-3 months later in 2015- (Pita's P.O.V.)

I smiled softly as I watched one of my dear friends get married to another friend of mine. They often said that I got them together by chance. The town was happy for them as I was.

"I give you Mr. Eric Ronnel and Mrs. Hannah Ronnel.". The priest announced after the couple's kiss. It's hard to believe that a former dog groomer would be married to a firefighter yet they defied beliefs in this town. It's about time a happy beginning had come since weeks ago when a former citizen of our town was convicted for charges of murder, attempted murder, stalking, violating a restraining order multiple times, and nearly injuring a officer when he restrained her back. Rosalind Kherpe was served a life sentence without parole; 40 years and 6 months. I was greatly disgusted with her, as most of the town was. Her parents were furious, yet understanding when they spoke with me. Last I heard of them, they bought a RV, and left Kirkwood forever, with the donation of the house to the town.

Of course, Helga's voice recorder helped so much, offering precious evidence, enraging Kherpe when she heard it. The judge and mayor was very disgusted after that, so within days, the jury served the judgement, with the judge gladly giving the life sentence.

Cheers interrupted my thoughts, and I smiled as the couple came to me, "Thank you for the help with the anesthetics, Pita.". Eric smirked, his brown hair swept back, his moss green eyes shining in happiness, being in a awesome suit. I chuckled and nodded. Hannah sadly smiled, "I am sorry that Helga isn't to be here, celebrating my wedding day. But thank you for having the space for the dogs outside, with the cats inside here along with their owners, of course.". She pushed back a strand of her cinnamon red hair, her soft brown eyes glittering in sympathy yet happiness, looking very lovely in her ivory cream gown.

I shook my head, "A unusual wedding calls for unusual guests, after all, it makes sense to your dog groomer past, and your rescues, from both of you.". Eric laughed and one-armed hugged me heartily, and Hannah hugged me gently, and whispered, "Just hold on, Pita, and your dream will come true.". She pulled back with a thankful smile and a slight nod. I smiled widely as I knew I am happy today yet I am a bit sad as Helga isn't here.

I listened to the nearby and far chatter of the town as they were all here today, and I grew concerned as I noticed it has lessened down to a murmuring of chatter. A soft hand placed upon my shoulder with a accompanied voice I never thought I could hear for a long time. "Missed me, Pita?". I turned around with a gasp, and before my eyes, stood a grinning Helga Sinclair in a teal blouse and long black skirt, and her beloved boots. I exhaled a breath, and replied, "Very much. I heard your voice recorder. Is it true?".

Helga widened her eyes, and understood the line under my question, and smiled, "To answer that, I must say something a new friend told me before I came back.". She whispered softly. I gestured for her to go on, and she replied a quote I never thought to hear again. "'Time can change things, but you can guide and change them from your heart.'".

I exhaled a surprised breath, realizing that she had met Leana somehow, and that Leana has truly given her blessing for me to have Helga in my life forever as she gave her blessing to Helga as well. I smiled brightly, "I love you, Helga.". Helga smiled wider, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling at my confession, and replied strongly, "I love you, Pita.". I sighed, and gently put a hand on her cheek as I get closer and closer, the space closing between us, and Helga's hands came to rest upon my chest, and with a small nod and flutter of her eyes, I finally kissed her, the passion and love fulfilling inside us as we clasped tighter around each other, barely hearing the town cheer and whistle for us. _Happy beginnings, indeed._


	12. Chapter 12

-A week later- (Helga's P.O.V.)

I fidgeted with my bouquet of red, yellow, blue, lavender, green, and white roses, as I stood before the aisle, covered by a black curtain so anybody won't see me until the right moment. I was happy that I was getting married, yet I was sad as my father wasn't here to bring me across the aisle, or Christopher to give Pita his blessing. Yes, Leana gave her blessing for us in that important quote of hers, but Christopher haven't.

I murmured, "Christopher, if you only can hear me, I only wish for you to give your blessing for us. I am not replacing you with Pita, you are always my first love, and that will remain in my heart forever. Pita makes me happy, he certainly has a bit in common with you, but he is entirely different from you. He dearly loves me. I have changed, yes, but that doesn't mean I won't forget you, Christopher. I love you, past and future, my silly man.".

"Well, I was going to come here, really, but that speech pinched it all in one, darling.". A long-lost yet familiar voice sounded out, gentle with emotion. I quietly gasped as I looked up to see a faintly glowing Christopher, in his beloved army uniform, his aura warm cream white. His shining hazel eyes, his smooth, yet shaggy brown hair, and his bright smile, and his skin a healthy tan.

I exhaled, "Christopher.". He smiled bigger at the sound of my voice. "You look beautiful, Helga, you have certainly picked a good man to be with. I am very happy for you.". I smiled, blushing slightly as I pushed a strand of my hair back, the sound of my pearl white/very light sea-green foam gown swooshing, and the murmuring of the crowd beyond the curtain. My hair was in a half-updo, and half braid.

"Thank you, Christopher. Are you even supposed to be here?". I asked curiously. Christopher smiled softly, "Only you and Pita can see me. I'll last until the end of the reception, then head back home.".

"And my family?". I asked in concern. "Your family continues on through your brothers, in the form of generations. Your parents are just doing fine up there, forever together as you have remembered.". Christopher concluded.

I smiled, "And now with me.". Christopher nodded, then the wedding song came on, and he offered his arm, "Shall we, Helga?". I smiled gratefully, and accepted his arm into the crook of my arm, and we entered the aisle, smiling brightly as I saw Pita at front besides the priest, his eyes widening at the sight of me, his mouth gaping, then he glanced at Christopher, with a mild surprise in his eyes. Pita looked slightly at me, and I nodded with a signal, and his eyes widened a fraction wider, immediately understanding what I meant.

The wedding went incredible, more than I'd ever imagined or remembered. The reception went wonderful, with the observing, thoughtful eyes of Christopher. Pita finally met him officially.

"Well, Pita, you have found a incredible woman in Helga. Promise me that you'll take care of her for me.". Christopher said at the first moment once I and Pita was able to get 'alone'.

Pita smiled gratefully, "I promise, sir, with all my heart. Helga has become such a important part of my life and I will never let her go. Yes, I loved Leana, but it's time to move on with new beginnings.". Christopher chuckled, and replied, "Oh, and before I forget, Leana said that she'll never forget you either.". Pita smiled thankfully, "Thanks for the message. If it wasn't for you and Leana, we'd never met each other, either in this century or in Helga's time.". Christopher grinned at that and looked at me.

"Be well and free, Helga. 'He' won't hurt you anymore.". he said. I smiled, and kissed his cheek, and pulled back, "I know. I believe I truly, no, always belong here with Pita, and with you in my heart, Christopher. I hate goodbyes.".

"I know. Don't get in too much trouble, guys. I will see you when it's your time to go, okay. Ta-ta for now.". Christopher told us both with a big smile before he slowly vanished, presumably heading back to heaven. Pita looked at me and smiled, "Shall we go home, darling?". I simply nodded, and we left, with happy smiles from our beloved pets, Tod and Copper, heading for home, our home. _This is only the new beginning to our lives._


	13. Chapter 13

-Nearly a year later, exactly by 9 months- (Pita's P.O.V.)

I grimaced as my hand literally lost feeling from the hard clutching of Helga's grip. "Any moment now, love.". I said quickly.

"Speak for yourself, Pita William Crestwood! I'll never let you get near me ever again! Hell, it hurts!". Helga snapped with a growl at me, and I flinched physically with my hand drawing out from Helga's grip. I was grateful that Helga had convinced me that we can do a home birth for our twins, soon to come. Luckily, a few of the hospital staff has come to help deliver them.

I asked, "How much longer, doc?". The head doctor, a old friend of my mother, Samuel grinned, "Actually, one of them is coming in a minute, if you can push now, Mrs. Crestwood!". Helga grunted in pain as she contracted and pushed with all her might this time, and to my surprise and happiness, the first baby's born. With Samuel's skill, he was able to help the baby breath, and sure enough, I heard a loud, yet healthy scream. I exhaled in relief as I saw Samuel hand the baby to the nurse as I saw that it was a boy, my firstborn son.

"Helga, it's a boy! We got a firstborn son!". I called out happily as I looked at Helga, sweating yet looking all the beautiful to me. She's panting yet she got the strength to smile, "Is he okay?".

"He looks great and sounds good from that first scream he did. Now we got another one coming. Just hold on, love.". I declared as I kissed her forehead. She heaved a breath, and grimaced in pain, "Geez, it's so hard, Pita! I don't think I can do it again.".

I frowned and touched her shoulder gently, "Helga, you can do it. It's our second twin. How badly do you want to see our kid?". Helga narrowed her eyes, and inhaled a breath and exhaled deeply, "Very badly. I've been trained for all kinds of scenarios, and this doesn't count, but the pain counts, so bring it on! Doc, how many pushes?".

We looked at Samuel, and he suggested with a reassuring smile, "Just two or three pushes, ma'am. I am ready to receive the second baby, so in the count of three, give a push. One, Two, Three!". Helga grunted as she pushed hard, swallow breaths escaping her mouth. Samuel looked up, "Just another push. I can feel the baby's head. Take your time before you're ready once more, ma'am.". Helga panted heavily, and looked at me, and I smiled reassuringly to her, "It's okay, it's okay. Just another push, and soon, we'll have both twins in our arms!".

Helga smiled gratefully with her bright blue eyes sparkling in happiness yet exhaustion. She looked at Samuel, "Tell me when!". Samuel glanced down, then up, and called out, "One, Two, Three!". Helga once more grunted, this time louder, as she pushed very hard. I saw Samuel move to catch the baby, and soon enough, I heard a scream from the baby, signifying that it's healthy too. Samuel grinned at us, "It's a girl, you got a daughter!".

Helga exhaled a breath of exhaustion as a smile adorned her face, one strand covering her eye, as she leaned back against the headboard. I kissed her cheek, pushed back the strand, and stared into her eyes, "You did wonderful, Helga.". She cupped my chin, and moved slightly to kiss me on the lips, and we heard soft cries as we looked up to see Samuel and the nurse, Erica, holding one baby each. Our son was obliviously bundled in a blue blanket, while our daughter was bundled in a cream blanket.

Helga sat up slowly with my help, and under a minute, we received our babies. Myself holding our son while Helga held our daughter. I was lost in love as I never took my eyes off my son, so perfect, all 20 fingers and toes intact. He has received Helga's nose, my chin, while a wisp of his hair is a dark mix of our hair colors; a cinnamon brown, and his skin tone is a shade darker than Helga's skin tone. "He's beautiful, Pita. And so is our daughter.". I smiled as I gestured to trade our babies, and Helga smiled, and so we did. Now with my daughter, she literally has me wrapped in her finger, intact with all 20 fingers and toes, beautiful. She has received Helga's cheekbones, my nose, while a tiny wisp of her hair is silky blonde, just like her mother, and her skin tone is a shade lighter than my skin tone.

"Do you think they're gonna open their eyes any minute now?". I exhaled. I heard a chuckle, and I glanced over to see Helga cuddling our son closer, and said, "Of that, I have no doubt. Now, for names. You still on for 'Amanaki' for this little guy?". I nodded, "Yes, I am. And for his middle name, you can do that one.". Helga smiled at that, and glanced at our son, and replied, "I like 'Pepin', it means petitioner.".

I murmured, "Amanaki Pepin Crestwood. It rings well with me.". Helga smiled. She then asked gently, "I have a idea for our little girl.". I glanced again at our daughter, and back to Helga. Helga mused thoughtfully for a minute, and then grinned as one popped up. "How do you feel about 'Lilli'?".

I nodded, "A pure name for a beautiful girl. May I do the middle name?". Helga nodded, and I smiled, "What do you say for her middle name to be 'Christina?".

Helga widened her eyes slightly, and exhaled as she understood that I knew she did give 'Lilli' to honor Leane, and now I just did the same, honoring Chirstopher by giving the name 'Christina' for our daughter's middle name. Helga smiled at that, and said, "Welcome to our home and world, Amanaki Pepin and Lilli Christina Crestwood.".

A pair of whimpers accompained just a second later, and we both exhaled a breath as we saw our children's eyes. Little Naki has dark hazel eyes, and Lilli surprised us both for she's bi-colored. Her right eye is light ice blue while her left eye has my chestnut brown color. We looked up at each other, and I grinned, "I think our children has begun their happy beginnings by claiming their names.". Helga sighed lightly, "Christopher and Leana must be proud of us by now. Our lives has barely begun, and now, look at us. Our family just grew.".

I nodded, "Yes, and the town has grew by just a bit once more.". Helga chuckled to agree with me, and we went back to glance upon our children, forever belonging in our arms and our lives. _Life just got better, no, fantastic._


	14. Chapter 14

-Epilogue-

Pita and Helga's friends, Hannah and Eric also have welcomed a son who has born a couple of weeks before the twins. His full name is Roscoe Tadi Ronnel. He has a few strands of Hannah's cinnamon red hair, baby blue eyes with a bit of moss green speckles, meaning that the eyes will change into full moss green in a while, and pale peach tan skin.

And for the dog/cat couple, Tod and Copper, the boys adopted a pair of Cheagle sisters from a abandoned litter that a neighbor on the other side of town found and now was giving out, of course with Pita and Helga's permission and curiosity. They look different in colors, but they behave similarly with some attitude differences. The first sister is given the name, 'Julia', a feminine version inspired by one of Helga's favorite movie dogs. Her pelt is soft brown with a black stripe from muzzle to forehead, and white socks, and for her eyes, they're dark brown.

Julia's sister, her name is Nana. Her pelt is light black with a dark brown tip on her tail, and a cream heart-shaped mark on her chest. Her eyes are light brown. Tod and Copper love their daughters. They sure fill the house with energy, through the twins fill it up with shrieks of laughter as they grow up.

Rosalind Kherpe, let's say she left the world some time later after a bit of fierce humiliation from a jailer, so in other words, she committed suicide.

From Helga's last words of her old time, Atlantis has been rebuilding their city very well, and that Kida and Milo officially are wife and husband. Of course, Atlantis leaves a mark on everyone, so Helga does have her own crystal necklace, with a extra one for Pita, and Helga has a blue Atlantis-encrypted tattoo on her left arm. It looks like a series of leaves weaving around the source; a sun encircled within a star. Helga says the symbols mean bravery, hope, life, and knowledge.

So, in the middle of Helga's pregnancy, Pita went for his own tattoo, going for his right shoulder. It looks like a look-alike of Milo's tattoo, except in cream white to contract with his dark skin. The only difference is that the star-shaped circle encircling the entwined stars are gone. Helga was impressed.

The town's gift of the Kherpe house has been changed entirely into a duplex for people to rent or own their respective rooms, which has grown the population of Kirkwood a bit more. All together, Kirkwood including Pita and Helga and their family, friends, has found their new beginnings.


End file.
